The present invention relates broadly to a washer adapted to establish electrical continuity between conductive components fastened together each of which has a non-conductive coating. The present invention has particular applicability to the field of electrical housings or enclosures. Typically such enclosures are metal boxes in which electrical components and/or electrical wiring is enclosed. The enclosure has a removable access cover. While both the enclosure housing and access cover are conductive metal the surfaces of each are covered with a protective non-conductive coating such as paint. Frequently it is desirable to electrically ground the enclosure including the access cover. To establish electrical continuity between the enclosure housing and the access cover in the prior art the non-conductive coating would be removed from the surfaces of the housing and access cover around cooperating bore holes in the two components which received fasteners such as screws for securing the components together. Another prior art method involved leaving the surfaces of the enclosure and access cover around the bore holes uncoated during the manufacturing process. Each of these prior art methods increased manufacturing and assembly costs.
The present invention provides a means to establish electrical continuity between the two coated components without the need for these additional manufacturing and assembly steps.